Never Gonna Happen
by harrypotterrules123
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Sworn enemies. So logic states that a relationship between them will never happen. Not in a million years. This is a take on how Rose and Albus became friends with Scorpius and how a reluctant relationship blossomed between Rose and Scorpius. Rated T to be safe and for later chapters.


**Hi, this is Emma, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Never Gonna Happen. Please review, follow and favourite. I'll try to upload new chapters as fast as I can. This is my first fanfiction so let me know what you like and what you don't so I can improve them. xx**

**Never Gonna Happen**

**Smidge**

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Albus Serverus Potter was on the outside of the Hogwarts Express, the wind violently ruffling his thick black hair and his robes dangling dangerously near the wheels of the train, threatening to get caught. Rose Weasley could do nothing but stare as he twisted around trying to steady himself.

"Hold on." She yelled above the roaring wind.

"Nah, I thought I'd let go, I thought that might be a fun thing to do." Sarcasm dripping off his every word. She reflexively rolled her eyes as she decided what to do next. Rose's heart was thumping as she ran to the door of the carriage. She needed to find James, or a responsible adult, perhaps a prefect. She jogged down the corridor, glancing through the windows of the carriages, hoping to see someone she recognized. It shouldn't have been hard since half of her massive family went to Hogwarts, but she was greeted with hoards of unfamiliar faces all the same. As her head turned to look at another carriage, she saw a flash of blonde and collided with a student. After a second she recovered from being winded, and Rose looked up at the boy she had bulldozed into. He had messy platinum blonde hair and big grey eyes with the king of long dark lashes girls would maim torture and kill for. He was a first year, like Rose and she recognized him immediately. Scorpius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's son. Her dad had pointed out specifically that she should stay away from this person and yet she knew that time was a luxury she didn't have and he would have to make do. She was at a rebellious stage of her life and wasn't about to take her dad's advice anyway.

"Albusisouttawindowidunnowhattado."She gasped, and Scorpius's surprised face greeted hers.

"I didn't quite catch that, I'm Scorpiu-" Rose grabbed his wrist and yanked him down the hallway towards Albus and who was hanging from his fingertips to his inevitable doom.

"I need your help." She offered as an explanation and to her surprise he made minimal efforts to resist her. They reached the carriage and once Malfoy saw Albus's shoe swing past the window he sprung into action.

"Give me your robes." He pronounced as he flung his off in one swift motion. He tied the sleeves together in an incredibly tight knot that Rose couldn't help but wonder how they were ever going to untie them. He leant out the window and chucked one end to Albus whose face was a scene of despair. "Wrap it around your waist." Scorpius commanded as he simultaneously wrapped the sleeve of one of the robes around his wrist several times and gripped it tight. Albus inched his way towards the window, now looking a lot less panicked due to the fact the robes were a makeshift safety harness. For a minute Rose thought he would make it but just as she reached out to grab his hand, Albus lost his grip and swung down towards the train tracks. However he jerked to a halt because to her delight the robes were holding and Scorpius was straining, but maintaining his grip on the sleeve which was holding Albus's bodyweight. Albus let out a very girly yelp then steadied himself on the frame of the Hogwarts Express. He reached up and Rose grabbed his arm with both hands. Scorpius and Rose combined their strength to finally pull him through the window and he tumbled to the ground face first. After a second of utter silence Scorpius wiped his brow with the back of his hand and panted "For the love of Merlin, what on _earth _were you thinking?!" As he said that, a fluffy grey thing emerged from Albus's robes. "What the Azkaban is that?"

"I was rescuing Smidge." Smidge was an owl, but looked more like a ball of very furry feathers with two huge innocent goggly eyes.

"How..?" Scorpius looked at both of them as if they were crazy people. Rose let a breath out in relief. Albus wasn't wizard pâté and they were well on their way to Hogwarts.

**Half an hour earlier**

"Are you absolutely sure that you packed all your spell books?" Rose Weasley asked for about the fifteenth time. She had firsthand knowledge of how forgetful Albus Potter was

"Yes mother." Albus mocked her. They were getting on the train and Rose felt excitement and anxiety as she waved her parents goodbye. She was trying to control her breathing in order to not start hyperventilating and ruin her new classmate's impression of her. Rose also felt as if she was about to puke as the train started moving. She didn't get travel sick but the nerves were washing over her like waves.

"Even Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Yes, but if I hadn't it would be too late anyway." He gestured to the window and Rose saw how they were gaining speed and leaving station 9 ¾. "Quit worrying," He said, looking at her expression. "It'll be fine. My dad told me how nervous he was when he left for Hogwarts and everything turned out, well… fine." Even though Harry Potter was her uncle and she knew him very well, she couldn't help wondering if he really ever got nervous. He was the Boy Who Lived. He had nothing to be worried about. Except perhaps the dark wizard Voldermort who was hell bent on killing him. But Voldermort was dead now. It was difficult for her to imagine Harry as a first year who was scared.

"If 'fine' is getting attacked by a troll, almost killed during Quiddich, sent to the Forbidden Forrest, having Voldermort almost to kill you and most importantly losing 150 house points in one night is 'fine' then I don't want to know what your idea of 'bad' is." Albus just sighed in response and they finally came across an empty carriage right at the back of the train.

"Do you know that this morning James convinced me that I had overslept and misses the train to Hogwarts?" Albus dropped all his bags apart from Smidge's cage which he held on to

"Yeah, he practically died laughing trying to tell me. I thought he was having some sort of seizure." Rose replied.

"I can't believe I fell for it. I almost killed him myself but dad stopped me before I could manage to strangle him with my robes." Smidge trying to fly out of the cage. He still didn't quite get the concept of it. "He's gonna hurt himself if he keeps doing that." Smidge looked as if he was having a spasm. Albus had rescued Smidge himself, and even though his dad had offered to buy him a new owl, Albus insisted on training Smidge. "Maybe I can let him out for a bit." Albus suggested as he pulled the handle of the cage and it slid open.

"No, Al, that's not a good idea!"Rose cried as Smidge lunged out of the cage, flapping his wings so violently that several grey feathers flew off him. She felt a breeze and noticed the window was slightly open. Time seemed to slow down as Smidge got the same idea as she did, and dived for the open window and his freedom. At the same time Rose lunged to shut it before Smidge got out, but she tripped over Albus's bags which had been strewn haphazardly all over the carriage floor. The edge of Albus's trunk jabbed her ribs as she collided with the floor extremely inelegantly. Albus's face dropped and he too went for the window but Smidge was too fast. He made it out of the window, however failed to take flight and caught his wing on some wood a bit further down the carriage. "Crap." Rose voiced Albus's feelings. "Maybe we can get some help." She suggested.

"We can't do that, we're not meant to have the owls out of their cages, and anyway, he's not too far, I think I can reach him if I stretch." Rose refrained from rolling her eyes. She knew that once an idea got into Albus's head, he was too stubborn to let it go.

"Be _careful_." She told him. He slowly made it out of the window, his face was pure concentration. "This is stupid, I'm getting help."

"You're stupid." Was his response.

"Very mature." She turned to go get someone but a split second later Albus yelled, there was a bang, Rose whipped her head around and saw that he was holding on to dear life by his fingertips.


End file.
